S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M.
S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. (Strong-Hulled Independent Terminator for Strike Team Obliteraing, Reusable Machinery), commonly referred to as the SS, is an extremely durable RED Pyrobot Freak created by BisonsWrath. He is 150% the size of a regular Pyro bot and wears a Rusted Reaper, a Modes Pile of Scrap and a Scrumpy Strongbox. Background Project S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. began as an effort by the RED team to make a tough robot from salvagable parts, making it cheap AND effective. The project succeeded: The result was a bot with an indistinct voice and a simple power system, but formidable size and weaponry. It was then released onto the battlefield to kill as many BLUs as possible. Behaviour and Personality Despite being intended for toughness and re-usability, the bot was given a relatively complex CPU to find the quickest and easiest way to kill an enemy. The AI evolved, developing a limited personality. And a fashion sense. That may explain why this killing machine wears a hat and a chest full of hats for its human comrades. Other than this kind and helpful side for its allies, it "generates" joy when killing enemies. After a battle, it will brag all night... Too bad nobody can understand its muffled voice. Powers and Abilities Heavy Armour This Robot's only expensive part apart from its AI is its Hull, which is made out of a nigh-indestructible alloy. A separate pocket inside the head has triple the layers and houses the AI. Giant Bazooka S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. has a deployable shoulder-mounted Original that is 2.5x bigger than a normal one. It also has the strange tendency to Crit all the time, so a direct hit from one of its rockets would cause 705 damage. Ouch. Twin Miniguns The left hand of the SS is fitted with two Miniguns, just in case the target is fast enough to dodge the Rocket Launcher's Rockets. Unlike the Launcher, this weapon cannot be sheathed. Power Hammer The last weapon of the SS is an enormous Powerjack that has the ability to create relatively large shockwaves. It is also S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M.'s preferred tool of squashing the S.H.I.T. out of BLUs. Powerful Servomotors To lift all those weapons, S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. is fitted wit simple yet powerful servomotors. With them, this monstrosity can run fast, jump high and punch hard, making it a formidable threat even after all its weapons are gone. Jetpack Does the SS appear slow at first? That's because it is full of fuel for its Jetpack. It is capable of flying very long distances with ease, and rain death upon anyone unlucky to get in the way. Should the fuel run out, the SS will become fairly light, increasing its maximum speed. Emergency Teleport Should S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. be defeated, it can and will activate its Emergency Teleport mechanism, located inside its Armored Head Pocket, to warp to its Repair Dock in the RED base. However, this ability drains much of the SS's power, and as such cannot be used as a combat method. Faults and Weaknesses Fuel Lines The SS has few weak points, his Rocket Launcher Sheath being one, that one can shoot into and hit the fuel lines, igniting the fuel and burning it from the inside. This will fry most of its systems, forcing it to escape using its Teleport. Confined spaces S.H.I.T.S.T.O.R.M. is large, and its permanently-mounted Miniguns only make things worse. Should it fight someone in a building, its weapons will most likely prevent it from advancing. Trivia This is BisonsWrath's first RED character, but not the first villain - that would be Adolf Sawbones. Category:Pyros Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Monsters made by BisonsWrath Category:RED Team Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod